Until You Know The Truth
by Alyxzia
Summary: Sirus explains the truth surrounding a friends death. short story. complete
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked up at the sight of his godfather entering the Great Hall. Ever since his exoneration during 5th year, two years ago, the students of Hogwarts had gotten used to seeing him around the school. He'd even taken over as DADA teacher when Remus Lupin left the school suddenly.  
  
Harry knew something was wrong. Sirius's robes were billowing out behind him, reminding Harry of Professor Snape. Harry watched as Sirius walked up to the Teachers table and spoke to Albus Dumbledore. Both Professors McGonagall and Snape listened in closely.  
  
Sirius finished speaking as the three Professors rise to their feat and followed Sirius towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
Harry looked up at him. Sirius, his usually bright eyes missing their normal sparkle, looked sad.  
  
"Harry." Sirius began. "Come with me."  
  
Without a word to either Ron or Hermione, Harry followed Sirius over to where the other teachers were standing. Harry allowed himself to be lead along passages that he didn't know existed until they entered a sitting room.  
  
Harry became even more worried then Snape turned to Sirius and said."I'll collect the body for you now."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Thanks you."  
  
"I am sorry for your loss Sirius." Snape said before departing the room.  
  
Minerva stepped up embracing Sirius briefly.  
  
"We'll send off the necessary owls. Make sure the Ministry don't do anything rash." Minerva said wiping away her own tears.  
  
"I assume you cleared out the cottage." Dumbledore said.  
  
Sirius nodded and patted his pocket. "I've shrunk them."  
  
"I'm so sorry Sirius." Dumbledore told him before also leaving the room.  
  
"He was a wonderful person." Minerva said. "I'll make sure no one bothers you. You can have Harry stay in your chambers if you wish."  
  
"Thanks you." Sirius said as Minerva followed out after Dumbledore.  
  
Harry who'd watched the whole exchange was worried.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Harry, I have to tell you something." Sirius said pausing. Harry waited for him to go on. "Remus, he died last night."  
  
"What? How? Why?" Harry asked in shock.  
  
"Now comes the hard part." Sirius said with a hollow laugh.  
  
"You don't mean that he killed himself?" Harry asked catching on right away.  
  
"Yes and no. You won't understand until you know the truth." Sirius said. "Remus explained it to me in 6th year."  
  
"So tell me.." 


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to stay as Padfoot forever." Sirius said flopping into an armchair in the deserted Gryffindor common room. The two boys were the only Gryffindors to stay over the holidays.  
  
"Well I wish I never had to be Moony." Remus commented as he lowered himself carefully onto the couch. The full moon had been the night before and Madame Pomfrey had only just released him from the hospital wing after mending all his hurts that morning.  
  
"We could run wild forever." Sirius said dreamily still lost in his Padfoot-fantasy.  
  
"Not forever." Remus replied grumpily.  
  
Sirius noticed the sharpness in his friend's voice looked over that him, concern evident in his blue eyes.  
  
"Remus?" Sirius asked carefully, not knowing what to say.  
  
Remus looked up briefly, hie eyes overly bright, before looking that the foot of the couch where he now lay.  
  
"For you and James and Peter, being animals is fun. For me it's a death sentence." Remus said bitterly. Sirius didn't answer, knowing not what to say.  
  
"I'll be dead before I'm 40." Remus continued. "My body will just collapse one night during the moon when it all gets too much." Remus's voice dropped away.  
  
Sirius sprung to his feet and walked over to the couch where Remus lay. Kneeling down beside the boy, Sirius spoke softly to him. "Please don't speak like that."  
  
"What not?" Remus snapped. "It's the truth." Remus closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to look at Sirius.  
  
"You never know. Maybe a cure will be found." Sirius said hopefully.  
  
"There won't be." Remus replied.  
  
How do you know? You can't tell the future." Sirius told him.  
  
"Even is a cure is found it won't be any good for me." Remus said.  
  
"Why's that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"My body has reached maturity, meaning that the virus is well and truly in me. My blood work has been changed. And my organs are already damaged, they are beyond repair. The strains of transformations that I've already had are enough to kill someone. In time, it will be the death of me when my body just can't work anymore."  
  
"Oh Remus." Sirius whispered.  
  
"I don't want your pity. I don't want you to feel sorry for me." Remus snapped open his eyes and Sirius could see the fire glittering in them. "I've known my fate for a long time. You just have to accept it."  
  
"Have you accepted it?" Sirius asked softly.  
  
"I have no choice." Remus replied. "I know what I am going to do what the time comes."  
  
"What you are going to do." Sirius echoed. "You can't mean.?"  
  
Remus nodded slightly.  
  
"But Remus!" Sirius protested.  
  
"Don't fuss. It won't be for a while yet." Remus said.  
  
"But would you really be able to do it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's better than collapsing in agony during the moon. Not knowing of you're going he man, beast or both." Remus replied bluntly.  
  
"I guess so." Sirius said seeing the big picture. "But please promise me something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Let me be there with you." Sirius said. "You don't have to go through your pain alone. Not anymore."  
  
"We'll see." Remus closed his eyes once again. Sirius could bee by the relaxing of his features that his friend was dropping off into a much- needed sleep.  
  
Watching over his friend Sirius leaned close and whispered. "You'll not be alone anymore." 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry nodded as his godfather finished his tale.  
  
"Was it.was it painless?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes it was." Sirius told him. "He died in his sleep, just the way he planned."  
  
Harry wiped at a tear running down his cheek.  
  
"It's okay to cry, Harry. Believe me, I did." Sirius said.  
  
"Did?" Harry sniffled.  
  
"Before he died, Remus and I had a really long talk, and I know that it really is for the best." Sirius wiped at his own eyes. "Remus was in pain all the time, and it wasn't going to get better."  
  
"But he's gone from us." Harry said.  
  
"But he's also with your parents now." Sirius said. "He's with your mum and that is the best thing in the world, for they were the very best of friends. And now they're together again. Which is really great."  
  
"I guess." Harry said still wiping at he eyes.  
  
"Come, Harry." Sirius said rising to his feet. "Let's go to my chambers. I'll get some hot chocolate sent up. And Remus left something for you."  
  
"What?" Harry asked. Sirius smiled impishly.  
  
"A block of Honeydukes biggest chocolate. I got one too." Sirius said. "Remus said that between you and me we'll most likely get into a lot of mischief now that he isn't around to keep us in line, and that the chocolate most definitely will be needed."  
  
Harry laughed. "He's probably right."  
  
Sirius laughed too.  
  
"Remus? Remus is always right. and he always will be."  
  
The End. 


End file.
